1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to content searching, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for providing a looping graphic user interface (GUI) for content searching.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may perform a function of executing (or reproducing) a variety of content. The electronic device may also perform a function of searching through content, such that a user may select a specific location in the content and may reproduce the content from the selected location. For example, the electronic device may provide a content search interface.
To search content, the electronic device often provides a linear search controller (e.g., a progress bar) configured to correspond to the entire playback length of content to be searched for. However, because the linear search controller corresponds to the entire playback length of the content to be searched for, a search movement interval (or a search unit) may be configured in a different way per content. Therefore, it may be difficult for a user to select a desired playback location by setting a search movement interval to be relatively broader, if the entire playback length of the content to be searched for is longer.
Also, the linear search controller may be configured such that a search function corresponds to a gesture input (e.g., a drag) of a linear direction. However, a movement range of the gesture input may be limited to a size of a region of receiving the gesture input. For example, a region of a touch screen that receives the gesture input may be a movement range of the gesture input. In this case, although the user inputs a gesture on an edge of the touch screen, the search controller may not search for content of a playback starting location or a playback ending location.